


World Enough and Time

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Sebwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: When Merlin has a heart attack, Eggsy and Seb rush to the hospital.  There are revelations, heart-to-hearts...and Harry threatens to kill Merlin.As always, Sebastian is fancast as Richard Madden.





	World Enough and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



World Enough and Time

“Are you trying to send me to an early grave?” Eggsy moans as he unlocks their front door. “Jesus, I can barely feel my feet, the waistband of my trousers is so tight.”

“I didn’t make you eat that much,” Sebastian points out. “You knew better. Especially with all your grumbling about keeping in shape and worrying about the size of your arse. Your arse is perfect.”

“Not as perfect as yours,” Eggsy growls, pushing Sebastian up against the wall. “And I should know.” He kneads the arse in question and nips at Seb’s neck. Then he groans and says, “Fuck, I can’t even get it up right now, I’m so damn full.”

“That is nobody’s fault but yours, my love.” Sebastian kisses Eggsy’s nose and wiggles away. “I’ll get the coffee ready for tomorrow and we can go up to bed early.”

“You just want to take pictures of me looking like a beached whale,” Eggsy retorts. Sebastian laughs from the kitchen. “I hate you!” Eggsy calls. His mobile rings and he digs it out from his pocket. “Harry, I hate Sebastian. I’m getting a divorce.”

“Eggsy…I need you at the hospital.”

Suddenly every bit of Eggsy’s delicious dinner threatens to come back up at the tone of Harry’s voice. “What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s…it’s Hamish. He had a heart attack a few hours ago. They took him back, and I can’t see him yet, and…”

“I’m on my way, Haz. We’ll be there immediately.” Eggsy hangs up and practically runs to the kitchen. “We need to go. NOW.”

“My God, Eggsy, what’s wrong?” Sebastian gasps.

“It’s Hamish. He’s had a heart attack.”

 

Eggsy clutches Sebastian’s hand so hard he cuts off circulation but Seb doesn’t care. Eggsy is fidgeting in the back seat of the cab, foot tapping or knee shaking. Sebastian doesn’t say anything, just allows Eggsy to continue practically breaking his fingers. When they arrive at the hospital Eggsy is off like a shot through the doors of the A&E. Sebastian follows at a quick yet more sedate pace, and the nurse is buzzing them through to triage as he reaches Eggsy’s side. 

Another nurse directs them to a waiting room and it’s there that they find Harry. He barely struggles to his feet before Eggsy’s enveloping him in a hug. “I’m here, Harry. I’m here.”

“Eggsy.” Sebastian is shocked to see Harry crying, tears running from his good eye as he buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder. “Oh, dear boy. They have him back there. They won’t tell me anything…I’m scared.” 

“Here, sit down.” Eggsy helps Harry back onto the plastic-cushioned sofa as Sebastian grabs a box of tissues from a nearby table.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Harry gives him a watery grin and dabs at his eyes. 

“Tell us what happened when you’re ready,” Sebastian says softly.

“We were cleaning up after dinner…you know we eat early.” Eggsy simply nods, but Seb knows he’s inwardly rolling his eyes. He’s constantly teasing the older men about their senior citizen ways, such as eating dinner at half-four. “I was washing and he was drying and putting them away. Suddenly I hear a shatter and see he’s dropped a plate. Before I could ask him what was wrong he stumbled back against the counter and rolled to the floor.” Another tear slides down Harry’s cheek. “I called the ambulance, and they got there rather quickly, but I couldn’t get him to speak to me.”

“Oh, Harry.” Now it’s Harry’s hand that Eggsy clutches, although not as hard. 

“All they’ve told me is that it was a heart attack, and they were working on him. I suppose…I suppose if it was…if he’d…if he was gone, they would have told me by now, right?”

“That’s right.” Eggsy reaches up and gently brushes a lock of snowy white hair from Harry’s forehead. “But he ain’t gone, now is he? Hamish ain’t goin’ out like that, right?” Eggsy lets the accent flow and Harry gives him a small smile. “Hamish is a mean fucking bastard and he wouldn’t leave that way. He’s strong as hell, even at eighty. So they’re just cleaning him up and getting him ready to see you.”

“Right. I…” Harry draws a ragged breath. “I talk and talk about being gone first.”

“Harry!”

“I tell him that he can’t change a thing in the house…that if he removes that lamp he hates I will come back and haunt him. I had him sign something promising he won’t marry someone else.”

Eggsy snorts. “Please. No one would put up with him like you do.”

“That’s what he said.” Harry sighs. “But he signed it. Because for all his grumbling and bitching…he did anything I asked.”

“Harry.” Sebastian leans forward and puts a hand on Harry’s knee. “Don’t talk about him in the past tense. He’s still here, yeah? Think positive.”

“Seb’s right.” Eggsy gives him a grateful look. “Because this is the first time in my life I will most definitely grass. You keep talking this way and I will tell him and he will get up from that bed to give you bloody hell.”

“I’m sorry, boys, I don’t mean to be so maudlin.” Sebastian has to smile. They’re in their thirties and fifties, and he still calls them ‘boys.’ 

“You’ve had a bit of a shake up, Harry. It’s understandable.” Eggsy pats his hand.

“Can I get you anything Harry? If you’ve been here a few hours, I’m sure you’re thirsty. Some water, or tea?” Sebastian jumps back up.

“I’m sure the tea here is absolutely ghastly, but I wouldn’t mind a drink of water.”

“Of course.” 

Sebastian quickly goes down the hall to the tiny lounge, not only to get them each a bottle of water, but to give Harry and Eggsy a bit of privacy. He’s been with Eggsy for six years now and knows the older man consider him part of their family, but the bond between Eggsy and Harry is incredibly strong, and he knows Eggsy is Harry’s best source of comfort. When he returns Harry looks a bit more calm, although he’s still clutching Eggsy’s hand for dear life. Eggsy’s face is pale but he tries to give Sebastian a smile. “Thanks, Seb.”

“Yes, my boy, thank you.” Eggsy opens a bottle and hands it to Harry. Harry studies his own hands for a long moment. “As I sat here alone I realized how lucky I’ve been. I have been fortunate enough to spend the last five decades of my life in love with the most amazing man on the planet. And he has found it in his heart to love me.” Harry shakes his head. “I know how difficult I am. I am every inch the peacock he accuses me of being. And when you realize how easily I could have been…” Harry seems to catch himself and shakes his head. “He has dealt with so much and yet he never gave up on me.” Harry sighs. “He should have. A long time ago. I’ve always known he was too good for me.”

“Harry, like Seb said, don’t write him off just yet.” Eggsy gives Sebastian an anxious look.

“You shouldn’t be telling us this, Harry,” Sebastian adds. “Shouldn’t Hamish be the one to hear it?”

“Oh, he knows. We spoke about it after Eggsy’s car accident.”

Eggsy looks startled. “My accident?”

“Yes. When we finally knew you were out of the woods we went home and had a very long talk. We talked about our past, our future, our feelings.” Harry chuckles. “I found out Hamish hates it when I do his laundry, because he says I don’t know how to fold. And I informed him I hate when he makes my eggs because they’re always runny.”

“Important stuff,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“And we also confessed our deepest feelings…we told each other things we hadn’t said in years. So yes, Sebastian, Hamish knows how I feel about him.” Harry shakes his head. “When I say how lucky I am, Hamish says I’m foolish. That he’s nothing but a bald computer nerd with knobby knees.” Harry’s bottom lip trembles. “I love his bald head and I love his incredible brain and I love…I love those knees.” He presses the back of his hand to his mouth. “And I would eat his runny goddamn eggs for the rest of my life.”

Sebastian moves to sit on Harry’s other side and holds his hand while he weeps on Eggsy’s shoulder.

 

Eggsy has always tried to be more like Harry. He’s compared himself to Harry from his very first day at Kingsman. He’s tried to walk like him, talk like him, fight like him. As he sits and listens to Harry’s confession, he realizes he’s more like Harry than he thought. He can very easily compare Harry’s relationship with Merlin to his own with Sebastian. He and Harry were the ones out in the field, running around and endangering their lives, while Sebastian and Merlin were forced to sit at home and wait. It sounds like Harry has occasionally taken Merlin’s presence in his life for granted, and Eggsy knows he’s taken Sebastian for granted. 

He makes a mental note to have a good long heart-to-heart with Seb when this is all done. He knows they’ve promised each other forever, and had the ceremony to go with it, but it doesn’t hurt to say the words again. 

As he cradles Harry against his shoulder he looks over at his husband. Sebastian is frowning, blue eyes full of concern as his hand gently rubs up and down Harry’s back. “Hamish is a stubborn old bird,” Eggsy says finally. “He’d go down spitting and fighting…not like this. Just to spite you.”

“I do believe you’re right.” Harry draws a shuddering breath.

“Mr. Hart?” A doctor appears at the entry of the waiting room.

Eggsy helps Harry to his feet and releases his hand, ready to step back and allow Harry some privacy. But Harry’s hold on his hand is as tight as ever, and he can only follow along with Sebastian at his heels. “I’m Harry Hart…Hamish Hart’s husband.”

“Dr. Wells, Mr. Hart.” The doctor shakes his hand and glances at Eggsy and Sebastian.

“Our son, Eggsy Unwin, and his husband, Sebastian. You may speak freely in front of them.”

The doctor starts talking but Eggsy doesn’t listen. He can only hear the sound of Harry calling him “our son.” They’ve always agreed that Harry and Merlin are the fathers Eggsy never had, but this is the first time Harry has ever said something of the sort in public. The lump in Eggsy’s throat threatens to choke him.

“So for right now he’s stable, but we are keeping him under close observation,” the doctor finishes, and Eggsy does his best to tune back in. “They’re moving him to a bed in the ICU now, and you can see him once he’s settled. I’d say maybe thirty minutes?”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Harry says, sagging against Eggsy in relief. They lead him back to the sofa and he sits down. “I’m going to kill him when this is over,” Harry says faintly.

“Harry!” Eggsy can’t help but gasp.

“Didn’t you hear what the doctor said? All the doctors we see are affiliated with this hospital. He’s cancelled two cardiology appointments.” Harry looks absolutely furious. “There’s a chance this could have been prevented. I’m going to murder him once he’s healthy enough. I’m not that rusty. I still know at least twenty ways I’m capable of murdering him, even at my advanced age.”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t say that so loud?” Sebastian says timidly. Harry stares at him for a moment and starts laughing.

“No, Sebastian, you’re right. I probably shouldn’t.”

 

When the nurse comes in for Harry about forty minutes later, she smiles apologetically at Sebastian and Eggsy. “Only two visitors at a time to the ICU.”

“You go ahead. I’ll wait here.” Sebastian immediately sits back down.

“I won’t be long,” Eggsy says, leaning down and giving him a long kiss.

Seb stares up at him in surprise. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you. Do I need a reason?”

Sebastian shakes his head and watches them walk away. He checks a few work emails on his phone and then flips through a magazine, not really seeing the pages. He tries to imagine what it might be like to be in this situation. Eggsy’s only 53 and in very good health, but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen sooner rather than later. He tries to imagine sitting by Eggsy’s bedside, stroking his white hair, watching his heart beat with the assistance of a machine. The car accident was bad enough. He has no interest in repeating it.

About twenty minutes later Eggsy and Harry return. Sebastian jumps to his feet. “How is he?”

“He looks fine,” Harry says angrily. “As if he hasn’t just tried to give ME a heart attack!”

Eggsy winks at Sebastian over Harry’s shoulder. “He does look really good. Pale, but his heart rate is steady and he’s talking and everything. Why don’t you go on back?”

“Me?” Sebastian looks from Harry to Eggsy. “Shouldn’t Harry…”

“Still ready to murder him,” Harry snaps.

“I’m going to take Harry home and help him pack up a few things,” Eggsy tells Seb. “Go ahead in. Hamish actually asked for you.”

“Oh. All right.” 

Harry gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for looking after him, my boy.”

Sebastian pretty much figures the doctors and nurses have it under control but he says, “Of course.” He leans over and kisses Eggsy. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Eggsy helps Harry down the hall.

Sebastian follows the signs for the cardiac ICU and gives his name at the desk. He’s taken to a room where he washes his arms and hands before heading into a ward of beds. He’s taken all the way down to the end to a bed with curtains drawn around it. He slowly opens the curtain and pokes his head in. Hamish is laying with his eyes closed. His face is pale and his slender arms rest on top of the sheet. Machines beep and whir as Sebastian slowly sits down.

Hamish’s eyes slowly open. “Hello, lad,” he says in a raspy voice.

“Hello, Hamish.” Sebastian takes his hand and kisses it. “I won’t ask how you are, because honestly, mate, you look like hell.”

Hamish gives him a tired grin. “I suppose I do. Has Harry told ye to kill me?”

“No. I think he’s reserving that right for himself.”

“I suppose so.” Hamish smiles fondly. “As if he could ever get one over on me.”

“You scared him. You’ve scared us all. Eggsy…his feet barely touched the ground in his haste to get here.”

“I am sorry about that.” Hamish closes his eyes for a moment. “I know there’s something wrong, Sebastian. That’s why I cancelled the appointments.” Sebastian isn’t sure what to say, so he doesn’t say anything at all. “I’ve been more fatigued, have problems with steps and things. I know they’re going to say there’s some sort of blockage or something like that, and even if they’d want me to go under the knife, I would nae agree to it. Too many opportunities for complications.”

“But maybe Harry deserved to know,” Seb suggests. “I’d want to know.”

“Would ye? Would ye want to know that there’s a problem with Eggsy and he was nae doing anything to fix it?”

“Yes,” Seb says stubbornly, and Hamish studies him for a long moment.

“Aye, perhaps ye would. We are a lot alike, you and I. Harry…he’s a worrier. I never had the opportunity to allow myself to worry. Too many things going on for that. He worries about the bills, even though they’re always paid. He worries that his suits are out of style. He worries that he’s gained weight. He worries about Eggsy. He worries about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You’re our family as well now, lad.” Merlin squeezes Seb’s hand. “I understand why he worries. He worries most about the ones he loves the most.” Merlin shakes his left leg a bit. “Do ye know how I got these metal legs, Sebastian?”

“A car accident,” Sebastian says promptly.

“Are ye sure?”

Seb thinks for a minute. “Well…I guess I was never told, but I assumed…”

“I stepped on a land mine to save Eggsy’s life.”

Seb’s blood runs cold and he shivers. “What?”

Merlin watches him carefully. “We were on a mission…the three of us. Eggsy stepped on a mine and I had just enough of the chemical with me to freeze it for him to step off…and then I took his place. He was furious.” Merlin smiles at the memory.

“Hamish…” Sebastian’s mind twirls. Is this true…or the ramblings of an old man who just suffered a heart attack.

“I was blown into the jungle and found hours later. They couldn’t save my legs. Harry and Eggsy thought I was dead for months. Just as Eggsy and I thought Harry was dead when he was shot in the head.”

“But…Harry’s eye…it was a…” Seb says lamely.

“Every time Eggsy left ye, before he became the boss…he would tell ye he might not return, yes?” Sebastian slowly nods. “Now ye know why.”

“Why are you telling me now? WHAT are you telling me now, exactly?”

“I’m telling ye now because ye deserve to know. You’ve proven yourself trustworthy. And I dinnae like the idea of Eggsy keeping this secret from ye. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that secrets are the rust that wear away at a relationship. Eggsy is the head of an international spy organization.” Hamish’s voice is so soft Seb has to lean in to hear it. “At one time he was an agent, and now he is the head. Harry was once an agent, and also the head. I was their quartermaster. I also ran research and development, and trained the recruits.”

“International spy agency?” Sebastian is thunderstruck. He’s married to James Bond?

“We’re nothing like MI-6 or James Bond,” Hamish says as if he can read Seb’s thoughts. “We are much better.” Sebastian has to smile at that. “Do ye remember V-Day, lad?”

“Not really. I was only five, maybe six? Thankfully we didn’t have any of the sim cards, and we lived pretty far out in the country.”

“But you’ve heard of it.” Seb nods. “Eggsy and I were the ones that thwarted Richmond Valentine and kept the body count as low as it was.”

“Holy fuck,” Sebastian blurts out. His husband, the one who brings him breakfast in bed…and the man in front of him who makes the best lemon tarts in the history of pastries?

“Now ye see why Eggsy was so hesitant to let you in, and why he is how he is. I tell ye this now, lad, because I dinnae want ye to be finding out on your deathbed…or his. Eggsy may not be the worrier Harry is, but he worries. He sees things in the shadows, things ye will nae ever notice.” 

“All the times I gave him hell for his job…” Sebastian feels horrible.

“Nae, lad, dinnae think that way. Ye had no way of knowing.” Hamish sighs. “Harry is older than I am and always thought he would go first. I know Eggsy feels the same about ye. I got lucky today and I know it…although I do love the idea of proving the old fool wrong.” Hamish smiles fondly. “I met Harry at work. I thought he was an idiot…a foolish show-off, all pretty face and no substance. And then I got to know him and I fell so hard. I didn’t want to…I fought it. A bit like Eggsy fought his feelings for ye.” Seb nods. “There are many ways Harry has infuriated me over the years, but never once have I regretted confessing my feelings to him. Never once have I regretted our first kiss, or our first time making love, or our first fight, or our first make up sex.”

“He…he said you two talked about all this after Eggsy’s accident?”

“Aye. We came home, stripped down, and crawled into bed together. We cried in each other’s arms, and then we talked for hours. I dinnae ever want to leave him.” For the first time, Hamish shows emotion. His chin quivers and he clears his throat a few times. “I cannae imagine life on this planet without him, and yet I am afraid to go first…if only because I dinnae know how he will get along without me. He relies on me more than he knows, and I cherish the knowledge that I am here to take care of him.”

“We’ll look after him,” Sebastian promises. His brain is still cloudy with the information Hamish has given him, but he does know this. “We’ll take care of him, make sure he’s all right mentally and physically. We won’t let you down, Hamish, and we won’t let him down.”

“Oh, my sweet lad.” Hamish reaches up and touches his cheek. “Ye are one of the best decisions Eggsy ever made.” 

He yawns, then, and Sebastian tucks him in, pulling the sheet up to his chin. “Rest now, Hamish.” Sebastian leans up to kiss his forehead. “I’m here to take care of you.”


End file.
